Shade and Frost
by wingedsilverfang222
Summary: Ignotus Peverell, necromancer and deaths first and final master. Generally considered dark. Harry Potter, golden boy and defeater of voldermort. Light. But what if reincarnation existed. After all, Death treasures its one, true master.
1. Chapter 1

**DisclaimerXx Harry potter does not belong to me, otherwise Voldermort would have regained his sanity, constructive criticism please!**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ** _"Magic is life." The man extended his hand upwards, palm flat, as if to touch the far of sky. "What most of our blood refuse to acknowledge is the beauty within this life we live. Moreover, the harmony that we are able to achieve alongside the magic that was gifted upon us. To truly understand magic is to truly understand life, my son."_**

 ** _"_** ** _But father, if life is magic... what exactly is Death?"_**

 ** _A smile curved across the man's angular features before he tore his gaze from the endless sky and onto his son, who sat next to him upon the stone railings of the bridge._** ** _Before them, glittered the azure sea in all of its infinite glory._**

 ** _"_** ** _No one knows, son." He huffed a laugh and turned once more to survey the expanse of blue before them. "Maybe one day you will be the one to discover the... truth. Now go to your older brothers it is about time I taught you all how to hunt," He ruffled the hair of his smaller companion and watched with humour as the boy sprinted towards the forest edge where his two brothers lazed._** ** _The man suddenly lurched and released several violent hacking coughs, frowning as beads of crimson fell through his clasped hands and onto the stone below._**

 _ **"**_ _ **It seems that soon I myself will be ferried along to the source of your wonder son, I beg of you. Make me proud." With a shake of his head, sending ebony locks flying, the father of three strode over to his sons'. Swearing a silent oath to himself that he would make the most of his remaining time, it was all he could do.**_

 ** _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _The teenager gave a soft smile as he lay the jade flowers before the grave stone._**

 ** _"_** ** _It has been ten years, father. I turn nineteen this fall. Cadmus and Antioch refuse to visit and pay their respects to you. It is to my opinion that their behaviour is unacceptable, to say the least. They claim that the very practise of paying their dues to the deceased is disturbing as well as childish, how ridiculous! Honestly why did I have to be shouldered with such improper and foolish brothers? In addition, they claim themselves to be responsible older brothers, I cannot suppress my irritation. It has become often occurrence for Cadmus to waste his time, money and life away within the arms of any and all of the local village sweethearts. Although recently a girl, he was courting passed away and he spent an age bemoaning her loss before going to the local tavern and inebriating himself before settling down with yet another fling. I honestly fear that this will happen every time one of 'his girls' pass onwards. Antioch meanwhile is obsessed with power, whatever form it may be in._** ** _I fast grow tired of their antics. So tonight I am to suggest that the three of us go forth on a quest, a journey in which we will hopefully all find the answers we seek."_** ** _The boy hesitated before continuing in a lower tone, almost whispering._** ** _"_** ** _I search, for the meaning, father. It has so far been an arduous with little reward but I have hope. It is after all your final legacy."_**

 ** _He stood abruptly and bowed once to the grave before stroking the flowers a final time and leaving._**

 _He never noticed the flowers withering at his touch, nor the shadows and frost that weaved into delicate chains that weaved in his wake._

 ** _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_**

 ** _Death was a complicated existence, to say the least. Was all the human could think as he stood alongside his brothers, immersed within the very presence of the being stood before him._**

 ** _He had been enraptured within the concept of death ever since that one conversation with his father that had consequently decided for him the path of his life. How ironic he could not help but think with the black humour he was known for, that his wonder had both begun and ended upon an old bridge._**

 ** _Death to him_** ** _was everything._**

 ** _HE had been the one to delve deep within the inner workings of necromancy, even as his bothers had only skimmed the surface. They had never appreciated the art as he had. _**

**_This was to be the final length o their journey of seven years and he had learnt much, necromancy, elemental control and shadow weaving being but a few skills he had refined. He could not deny his self-pride._**

 ** _Nevertheless, here, standing before this otherworldly being, he truly felt as though he had fulfilled his goals, inherited from the words' of his father._**

 ** _The man (because he could no longer be seen as a boy, despite his short stature and slim figure) realised quickly that deaths' form was a matter of perspective. The being seemed to take the most appropriate form to the varied view of each brother. Cadmus's eyes were alight with fierce lust and he had stepped forward a single step, the man supposed that Death had taken the form of some buxom woman in order to catch his brother's eyes._**

 ** _On the other hand, Antioch had a dark, menacing smirk across his face and the man had to look away, not even wanting to think about what the eldest brother saw._**

 _ **Death to him was a man. Silky ash grey hair was pulled into a low hanging tail with a single white streak. It wore flowing black robes with silver accents, clasped within its hand was a gleaming silver scythe with an ebony handle. Extending out of its back were two wings of sculpted obsidian ice. To him Deaths eyes were a soul piercing silver, the colour of balance, with black sclera. Death to him was a man, but not a human.**_

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _Three brothers who, travelling together, reach a treacherous river. They cross a bridge over the river. Halfway across the bridge, they meet Death who is angry for losing three potential victims. He pretends to be impressed by them and grants each a wish as a reward. The oldest brother asks for an unbeatable dueling wand, so Death gives him the Elder Wand. The middle brother asks for the ability to resurrect the dead, so Death gives him the Resurrection Stone. The youngest brother doesn't trust Death and asks for a way to stop Death from following him, so Death reluctantly gives him his Cloak of Invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers go their separate ways._

 _The oldest brother, bragging about his powerful wand, is robbed of it and murdered while he is asleep. The middle brother uses his ability to bring back the woman he loved, who died before he could marry her. However, she is not fully alive and is full of sorrow. He kills himself to join her. As for the youngest brother, Death never manages to find him, as he stays hidden under his Cloak. Many years later, the brother collects all three of the hallows and stands once more before death. He wears a smile upon his face as he welcomes death as an old friend, for he is complete._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ** _The boy, turned man smiles as he stands before a grave for a second time. He was complete. He had carried out the legacy left to him and more. He glanced down at the objects he had laid in front of the grave, a wand, a stone and a cloak. He felt no need to use the wand. He felt no need to call back the ones who had passed. He would be seeing them soon anyway. With a sigh, he lowered himself into a crossed leg position and smiled as he heard a rustle of clothing behind him. A hand came to rest on his head and he turned his neck to meet silver eyes with his own jade._**

 _ **Ignotus Peverell saw nothing for a long time after that.**_

 _ **XxX**_

 _A man's eyes closed for the final time._

 _ **XxX**_

Hadrian Potter opened his eyes.

 _ **XxX**_

Death smirked.

 **Hello! yep I am still alive, and very tired, this is kinda a new idea for me and just the intro into a looooonnnnnggggggg story. hopefully this will be a story that people can connect with and I don't actually think Ignotus has been reincarnated into harry before.** **well anyway, hopefully more regular posts from now on, but no promises.**

 **Wingedsilverfang ~**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxdisclaimerxX harry potter does not belong to me**

 **Hope you enjoy**

Considering his situation Ignotus was able to adjust to his new life as Hadrian (because he refused to be known as such a bland name as _harry_ ) rather well. It was, obviously, more then a little overwhelming to be thrust into this world where magic was used as a tool. He had raged (said rage appearing to james and lilly as random temper spats)for days when he had first witnessed this. Magic was essentially life personified. Magic was there to be respected, revered even. Not to be used to, to clean dishes!

He was not at all ashamed to admit that he saw his new parents as nothing more then caretakers. He had possessed parents in his original time and nothing could replace them. He refused to see these people as more then caretakers, although he did have a certain fondness towards the woman, Lilly. Back in his time women had been repressed and undermined. Generally considered weak willed and good for nothing but pleasure. It was amazing to see this fiery and bold woman at work. However the man, James, was not so respected as he reminded him far too much of Cadmus, and that could never be a good thing.

But yes, he was adapting rather well to the large influx of information that had been strung upon him. He was more then glad for his infant body, this way any of his reactions would not be truly judged. Instead seen as the innocent reactions of a babe. (He was also glad for his abysmal vocal chords, he doubted even within this period of time that it would be acceptable for a baby to begin swearing)

He was learning. However he was not happy. He was only five months into his first year as Hadrian when he got his first sample of the community he had been thrust into. He was not amused. Remus Lupin a werewolf and one of his godfathers had stumbled in from the fireplace with his tattered bag and clothes only to break down crying in front of his mother. When the werewolf had told his story Ignotus had felt the stirrings of a deep hatred within him (hatred that would only grow in time)

Magical creatures were the subject of violent discrimination.

Magical creatures in his time had been practically worshipped, seen as those who carried the very will of magic.

Bitterness had swelled when he realised just how utterly messed up this _wizarding_ community was. They survived through manipulation. Politics and popularity being all one needed to influence the general populace. They considered themselves above all others, calling those without magic muggles. A derogatory name if he had ever heard one. First generation wizards and witches were simply muggle-borns and considered weak in comparison to the inbred purebloods.

It was sickening. Especially to him who had always believed in balance.

Balance itself was nigh on impossible here. It was a world of black and white. Or rather, light and dark. Preposterous. When a witch or wizard is born their magical core and orientation is predetermined. It is always grey. Within most this changes through the overuse of predominantly light or dark magic (he being one of the few to have made sure to remain equal and grey whilst Antioch and Cadmus had been dark and light respectively)

But against the beliefs of this time dark magic was not evil and light was not good. It was more that light was more focused on the heart and emotional points and dark magic was linked to the brain and soul. Light was stronger with more emotion. And dark was more calculated.

They had twisted it totally out of proportion.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He had laughed the first time he had heard of the unforgivables.

 **Avada kedavra** \- a way to kill animals without pain.

 **Imperius** \- for leading the cattle and livestock into the barns.

 **Cruciatus** \- for restarting the heart of a birthing lamb

They were all farming curses.

It was hilarious that the most feared curses of this, twentieth century were in all actuality used for nothing more then farm work.

It didn't stop there though. The wizards of this time were pathetically weak. Most nothing more then minions to some great 'lord'. Now that was sickening.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

And so even as lilly smiled down, blissfully unaware, at her beautiful son, ignotus Peverell schemed to himself.

Because it these wizards weren't going to sort their own messes out then he would have to do it for them! But first he had to grow up.

 **Death smirked**.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Phew, im on a role. Hope this is alright. Please review or whatever if it is that bad.**

 **Wingedsilverfang**

 **Ja ne ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DisclaimerXx Harry Potter does not belong to me in any way shape or form.**

 **Chapter 3 is up peepz, is it obvious that I need sleep?**

He could not deny the anger he felt at his caretakers deaths. Especially Lily's. He had come to treasure the first generation witch as a second mother of sorts. Her antics and attitude had burrowed through half of his defences and she had somehow made it into the list of people he was loyal to. His precious people.

It was a very short list.

Meanwhile, James's behavior had, in a way, grown on him. The man had an incredibly black humor for one who claimed to be so 'light'. Ignotus, no Hadrian had come to see the Potter as the brother that Cadmus had never been. Because, unlike Cadmus, James had positives to balance out the negatives. James didn't blindly follow those of high authority. He pretended to sure but, alongside his fellow marauders Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, James schemed. James had been suspicious from the start of Dumbledore's so called, 'prophecy', and had shared these suspicions with Black, Lupin and, of course, Lily. The three had painstakingly covered all exits and Lily herself had come up with her own method to protect him. In addition to this James was loyal, to both his family and his wife. Unlike Cadmus who, at the death of one of his numerous lovers, would brood for a while before moving on. James would stay true to lily, in the event if her passing, he would honor her death and care for Hadrian, unlike Cadmus who would of simply drowned Hadrian to avoid effort. James would never even consider the possibility of adultery. Hadrian could not help but think that the thing that most defined James as his own person was the fact that he possessed compassion, and he truly did care for both Lily and Hadrian.

And how weird it was to have someone who cared, who took the time to comfort him from night terrors, and to smile at him. Smiles that warmed his heart of shade and frost. Smiles that reassured him, comforted him. Smiles that told him he was not alone anymore. The last to do such a thing was his first father, the one whose words had guided him for so long, and even that man had left him.

The other marauders had also begun to worm themselves in, well marauders as in Sirius and Remus. The grim and the werewolf even more so then James. However, he had no time whatsoever for the rat, Pettigrew. The man was a deceitful coward and a loose end. At the slightest sign of danger Ignotus was sure that Peter would run. Peter was a follower. Had Ignotus been in his true form he would have surely of killed the bastard. (He settled for throwing up, crying and being a general nuisance every time the rat animagus babysat him)

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were contradictions. Going against their very natures in more ways then one.

Remus was a werewolf (and truly it did disturb Hadrian that such a fine and magnificent creature was so wronged) and werewolves were predominantly dark of nature. The only way for a werewolf to prevent itself from hurting those around it and feeling pain during the monthly transformation was to be completely at one with their wolf. To achieve this state you had to acknowledge the beast in side and consider its view. Adopt its customs, such as seeing family as your pack and children as cubs. But more importantly you had to realise your darkness and embrace it. Remus was doing the opposite. He was pushing the wolf away, scared of the raging beast, and in doing that he was denying himself. He was hurting himself. It was disgusting to see such a strong willed man, and the alpha wolf lurking within him, reduced to a poor man at constant odds with himself.

Sirius, on the other hand, was doing something rather similar but fundamentally different. Sirius from a young age had been in the process of developing a highly dark orientated core, most likely due to the influence of his pureblood family. However from the age of eleven, when the boy-now-man had entered Hogwarts, Sirius's core had been overwhelmed by a large influx of predominantly light spells and charms. This had led to Sirius developing what was known within Hadrian's original time as an off-grey-core. A core that, whilst not being true balance, is neither black and white. Having this core enables many benefits, such as quicker reflexes and more powerful overall spell strength. However, like all positive things there has to be negatives to retain balance. In this case an off-grey-core mostly results in psychological drawbacks, an example of this being the childlike periods of time in which Sirius was well known for.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Voldermort, as the 'dark lord' preferred to be known, didn't strike a very intimidating figure. Ignotus couldn't help but wonder exactly how the man had become some sort of snake hybrid. He had heard of ancient blood rituals able to combine human and animagous forms but had never really felt the need to dabble in such arts. He was fine with being and appearing human.

Had their meeting occurred on any other day Hadrian could not deny that he would of spent more then a little time just studying Voldermorts' form and working out just how the man had achieved his hybrid appearance.

However, at that particular moment, Hadrian was in no way happy with Voldermort.

The child (who was a man) stared into the, now vacant, eyes of his caretak- Mother. She lay before the cot in which he was placed, a small smile upon her face that for a second made it seem as though the woman laying on the floor was just playing, jesting him. That any second now she would jump up and smother him with one of her patented hugs.

Her corpse didn't move.

Indeed. Hadrian Potter was not in any way happy with the dark lord.

 _Because No one Touched What Was_ _ **HIS**_ _._

So yes one could not deny the intense pleasure that Hadrian felt when Voldermorts Avada kedavra rebounded upon him, reducing him, almost instantaneously into mere ashes.

Lily Potter and James Potter were **HIS**.

And he, for one took care of his own.

It was the least he could do.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Elsewhere, within the dark recesses of Albania, a small snake shivered and twisted and bent unnaturally. An inhuman scream of rage escaping from lungs that should be incapable of making such a noise. And then all was silent. The snakes body fell to the floor with a barely audible thump. Slitted, red eyes, filled with an insatiable fury, opened. Voldermort really was not happy.

Death frowned.

 **Yo. Im tired. And hopefully, this is enough until the next update. Review or PM with any queries.**

 **Wingedsilverfang~**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
